


Gravity Falls Soulmate Oneshots

by Tdmcaker



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gravity Falls Oregon, Multi, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdmcaker/pseuds/Tdmcaker
Summary: A book of short one-off stories that my friend and I talked about, this is basically my part in a miniseries of soulmate Oneshots of mostly Dipper and Ford Pines.Thank you for all the help, Void. This literally would never have gotten done without you.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Gravity Falls Soulmate Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a thrown together inclusion as a sort of alternate version of reader being attacked in the woods and being saved by Dipper.
> 
> Thanks again to Void for helping me patch together this story after our conversation.

Dipper was strolling outside the shack hoping to get some fresh air away from his sister. Don't get him wrong he loves Mabel, but she can be a little aggravating at times.  
He had his nose in one of Ford's restored journals. He briefly glanced up when he notices bright colors on the edge of the forest.  
That's new. He tucks the journal safely into his jacket before approaching. Where do these lead?  
Dipper looks around the clearing to ensure that no one needed his assistance at the time. He ducks into the woods to follow what seems to be a trail of colorful footprints.  
What creature could have made these? I better should show these to Great Uncle Ford. Dipper pulls out a small camera from his bag and snaps a picture of the rainbow prints. Dipper runs back to the shack, excited to share his new findings.  
"Great Uncle Ford, can you come here? I have something I want to show you" Dipper asked as he stepped into the lab his grunkle occupied.  
"Ah, of course. What have you brought, Dipper?" Ford turned to his nephew, grinning a bit at him.  
"Well- you see, I found these footprints into the woods outside the shack. They weren't just normal prints, they were all different colors." Dipper reaches for his camera to show his grunkle the mysterious prints. He lays the photos on the table-top in front of himself and Ford. "They didn't seem the be made by a monster, they were about average human size-" Ford looks at him quizzically. The elder man picks up the photos and examining them closely.  
"I don't see any prints in these photos, are you okay? I mean I myself have seen the unusual and not caught it on film, so there's no harm." Dipper looks dumbfounded.  
"But I know I saw them-" He takes a photo from Ford and looks it over. There was nothing there but forest floor. How did it not show? I know I took the pictures right.  
"Perhaps you could show me where you found these prints, if we go now we should make it back before nightfall." Ford proclaimed as he readied his signiture coat and adventure materials together. Dipper nodded and lead Ford outside to the trail he followed.  
"They start right around-" He pushed a branch out of the way, "here." He announced. Ford ducked his head down to the ground in an attempt to see what Dipper was talking about.  
"While I see trace of a shoe that has been on this path, but I'm not seeing any multi-coloring to them."  
Did he really not see them, they were right there in front of him. Dipper rubbed his neck nervously,  
"Well, maybe it was just a trick of the light, but where do you think they lead? This isn't the usual path for tourists." He asked his elder, trying to find a way to get him to continue the investigation. Ford thought for a long moment before nodding his head to his great-nephew.  
"We'll look into where they lead, I'd hate for one of the shack's patrons to be lost in a place as dangerous as Gravity Falls at night."  
The two travelled, following the trail left behind by a seemingly humanoid creature. Just as the sun truly dips under the horizon, they hear a blood curdling scream.  
"What was that-?" Dipper asked frantically.  
"I don't know, but whatever it is it's endanger." Ford surveyed the surroundings. Dipper looked down at the rainbow colors in the ground.  
The footprints lead to that cave over there, whatever or whoever made them needs help.  
"Hey, Ford. The prints lead to the Mothman's cave you wrote about." He points in the direction of the cave, very close to the source of the scream. Ford nods and leads the way to the cave in the dimming evening light.  
When they arrived they noticed a large batch of eye bats leaving the mouth of the cave. Pulling out a flashlight, Dipper hurried into the cave.  
"Dipper, watch out. Mothman is known for swarming his victims."  
It's so hard to see in here, how are we supposed to-  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" There it was, that scream again. Dipper moved to find the voice of the screech only to be shoved into. In the force of the impact the two bodies collided with the ground. Dipper groaned as his head hit the cave floor rather roughly. Ford rushed over to ensure he was safe. The older man picked both people up to their feet to lead them away from the threat.  
As the three finally reach a clearing of safety to rest, Dipper finally gets a look at who ran into him.  
(Y/N). What were they doing out here in the woods by themsleves? Are they okay, gosh I hope their not hurt.  
Ford did a quick pass to make sure that the younger two were not suffering any major injures. Once he was sure they were in decent condition he spoke clearly.  
"Let's get you two back to the shack, it'll be easier to start there and discuss what happened." He assisted Dipper up to his feet and motioned (Y/N) to follow.  
In the darkness of the night, the three stagger home in a disarray. Everyone else is seated in the living room watching "Ductective" reruns. When Dipper sits down Mabel pipes up.  
"Hey, where have you been all day, bro-bro? (Y/n), You're here too, what's going on here?" (Y/n) slowly nods and seats herself at a slight distance from Dipper, but not too far.  
"That's a long story."  
"Well, I would love to hear how you ended up in Mothman's cave alone and defenceless." Ford commented grabbing a first aid kit.  
"It was just supposed to be a walk in tje woods- I swear. I was supposed to be home before sunset. I guess I just got distracted and lost my way. By the time I tried to get home it was too dark to see. I ended uo walking into a cauldron of eyebats. They freaked me out and I stumbled into a cave only to be swarmed by some moths." (Y/n) explained while Ford cleaned the small cuts they recieved from the moths. "Sorry for running in to you Dipper, I couldn't see where I was going. Are you feeling okay?" They reach out and place a hand on Dipper's knee. He gives a small smile and looks away.  
"Uh, no, no it's fine- I understand." His cheeks tint a shade of pink.  
"That's nice and all, but why were you two dweebs in the forest that late anyway?" Stan askes as he sips his Pitt cola.  
"Oh, Grunkle Stan- I well, I found these footprints in the forest near the shack that were all different colors and-"  
"We were looking for what we now know was his friend in the woods." Ford simplified.  
"Colored Footprints?" Mabel questions, "like rainbows?"  
"Yeah, but when I tried to take a picture of them it wouldn't work. So I asked Great Uncle Ford to help me investigate."  
"Were they (Y/n)'s footprints~?" Mabel nudged her brother's shoulder teasingly.  
"Well, yeah- that's how we found-"  
"DIPPER'S FOUND HIS SOULMATE, DIPPER FOUND HIS SOULMATE!" She chants loudly and repeatedly.  
"Wha-What do you mean 'soulmate'?" Dipper studdered under the embarrassment of his twin's jabs.  
"Wait, do you not know about the soulmate marks?" (Y/n) asked the boy, he now noticed how pink their cheeks were. He shakes his head. "Oh, well. They say that soulmates see their counterpart's footsteps in bright colors, but only they can see them that way." They looked down after explaining as Mabel paraded around happily.  
"That explains the strange marks Fiddleford left in my lab." Ford muttered to himself.  
Dipper took this all in. Soulmates? Were them and him really soulmates? It couldn't be right? He always liked having you around and they were great company for monster hunts, but soulmates? He contemplated for a long moment.  
"I think I'll take my leave now," (Y/n) stood a little shakily. They refused to meet Dipper's eyes, afraid of the rejection from the boy they loved.  
"No, no. You really shouldn't be outside right now, you need to rest. You can stay here with me- uh us for the night." Dipper reached for their arm to help them to the attic. They smiled a bit, at least it wasn't a total rejection.  
When (Y/n) and Dipper were trying to settle in they spoke lightly to each other, not wanting to bother Mabel.  
"You know that if you're not comfortable with us, you know, we can still just be friends right?" (Y/n) inquired.  
"Well I uh, I do like being friends with you, you're great, and I lo- really like being able the talk about mysteries with you. There's just one thing, I've kinda, well, I- think you're lovely to be around, and I wouldn't mind giving us a chance if you wouldn't." He blushes harshly at his own words, cringing at his near slip.  
"Yeah, I'd like that, Dipper."  
"That floor probably isn't very comfortable, here, you can lay with me." He speaks softly as if the very courage he had would shatter at any higher volume. (Y/n) lifted themselves off the floor and quietly got next to Dipper on the surprisingly narrow bed.  
"Are you sure this is okay?" They asked just as quietly. He only nods, not trusting his own voice.  
The two lay there in peaceful silence until they difted to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
